1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission type liquid crystal display device with an illumination device including a light source and a light guiding plate for guiding the light from the light source to a liquid crystal display plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present application know that a liquid crystal display device having a structure of positioning a supporting frame and a liquid crystal display plate. conventional liquid crystal display device.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display plate is supported between one of the metal supporting frames and the other supporting frame having a similar structure to that of the supporting frame. The supporting frame is fixed to, for example, a casing or a printed-circuit board of an electronic apparatus. The liquid crystal display plate includes a pair of glass plates and a liquid crystal sealed between the glass plates. The display region of the liquid crystal display plate is exposed through a window formed in the supporting frame.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device, perform positioning between the liquid crystal display plate and the supporting frame, lugs are formed on each of the four corners of one of the supporting frames, and small plate-like holding members made of an elastic material, such as rubber, are fixed to the lugs, respectively, using an adhesive. The holding members are in contact with the side surfaces of the glass plates of the liquid crystal display plate. The provision of the holding members prevents direct contact of the glass plates to the lugs, hence prevents any damage to the glass plates.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device, since it is necessary for the small holding members to be pasted to the lugs using an adhesive and forceps, workability deteriorates. Also, the working time is prolonged, deteriorating the productivity.
Whereas the structure of positioning the supporting frame and the liquid crystal display plate in a transmission type liquid crystal display device having an illuminating device on the rear side thereof, a mechanism for fixing the light and light guiding plate of the illuminating device must provided in addition to the aforementioned supporting structure, thus making the assembly thereof more difficult.
Therefore, in the field of the transmission type liquid crystal display device, an improved structure of positioning the individual components has been desired.